


Всем нужна машина

by JayLeeStory



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 23:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16942797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLeeStory/pseuds/JayLeeStory
Summary: Автор:JayLeeSory (aka Terra Nova)Рейтинг:GКраткое содержание:Что на самом деле происходило в ночь, когда потерялся Хакурю.Жанр:humourДисклеймер:Все Минекурино – Минекуре.





	Всем нужна машина

– Добрый день, дорогие телезрители «Тогенкё-TV»! С вами программа «Тайная жизнь героев» и ее бессменный ведущий, Инкогнито. Репортаж, который мы подготовили для вас сегодня, проливает свет на таинственные события той памятной ночи, когда члены команды Санзо (согласно официальным источникам) потеряли свой джип. Все мы помним этих… эм… крутых парней, которые путешествуют из города в город, направляясь на Запад. Совершенно очевидно, что в столь долгом и утомительном походе средство передвижения крайне желательно, и мы с вами, конечно, можем понять чувства, охватившие в ту ночь путешественников, внезапно оставшихся без машины.

Однако так ли правы эти «официальные источники», которые, как мы помним, объясняют исчезновение Хакурю его собственным желанием поиграть с малышами? Не стоит забывать, что волшебный джип изъясняется в основном с помощью звуков «пи» и «кью», и понимает его (или говорит, что понимает) только уважаемый Хаккай-сан. Таким образом, о произошедшем мы знаем только со слов уважаемого Хаккая-сан, господина искреннего и честного, за исключением тех случаев, когда, по его мнению, лучше соврать.

Ни в коей мере не подвергая сомнению слова Хаккая-сан (как можно, он же метает файерболы!), я все же счел возможным провести собственное… м… расследование этого таинственного происшествия.

Ваш покорный слуга уже некоторое время питает интерес к команде Санзо. Все четверо представляются мне личностями в высшей степени любопытными и достойными пристального внимания – тем более что женская часть аудитории со мной полностью солидарна, хоть и по другой причине… Ну, не будем отвлекаться.

Несколько дней, предшествующих интересующему нас событию, я следовал за путешественниками, стараясь держаться в тени. Меня вело чутье, особый репортерский нюх на сенсации, если хотите – предчувствие.

В один из этих дней я, ведомый интуицией, улучил момент и приблизился к джипу. Команда Санзо в это время предавалась послеобеденному отдыху, о чем свидетельствовал стук костей маджонга а также нецензурные ругательства Годжо-сан, иногда сопровождаемые обиженными восклицаниями Гоку-сан. Таким образом, я получил возможность беспрепятственно закрепить на капоте джипа три миниатюрные видеокамеры, заметить которые практически невозможно, если не знать, куда смотреть. Новейшая разработка компании «Гю-Ма-О Электроникс», оснащена детектором движения и механизмом, разворачивающим камеру к движущемуся объекту. Предназначена специально для интеграции с джипом модели «DragonCar»: когда джип превращается в миниатюрного дракона, камеры уменьшаются пропорционально. Больше всего они напоминают блох в шерстке животного. Разумеется, у Хакурю блох нет, однако события, интересующие нас, развернулись под покровом ночи, так что даже Хаккай-сан, обычно внимательный к своему питомцу, ничего подозрительного не заметил.

Я прибегнул к этому старому репортерскому трюку с камерами без какой-либо конкретной цели, просто понадеявшись на удачу. И удача улыбнулась мне, дорогие телезрители – не далее, чем через сутки!

Что же на самом деле произошло в ту памятную ночь, когда Хакурю якобы развлекал детишек, обделенных родительским вниманием? Ах, какой прекрасный поступок, разве придет кому-то в голову оспаривать благородство и сострадание маленького джипа? Какой прекрасный ход, какая дивная история, какой тонкий расчет! Скорее всего, дорогие телезрители, мы с вами так бы и остались в неведении, и с умилением вспоминали бы доброе сердце маленького Хакурю – если бы не мои видеокамеры.

Тех из вас, кто с симпатией относится к джипу, я поспешу уверить: Хакурю – существо воистину благородное и сострадательное; в его искреннем желании помочь ближнему я нисколько не сомневался! Однако так ли важны нашему дракончику чужие, пусть и одинокие детишки, когда в нем нуждаются его собственные хозяева?

Итак, дорогие телезрители, затаите дыхание, не спешите идти к холодильнику за следующей банкой пива, иначе рискуете пропустить самое интересное. Я имею все основания утверждать, что таинственное ночное исчезновение Хакурю – не более чем фикция! На самом деле дракончик, верный своим друзьям, вовсе не терялся!

Вы спросите – почему же тогда вся команда Санзо, не зная отдыха, искала его до самого утра? Я отвечу вопросом на вопрос: а откуда нам известно, что молодые люди занимались именно поисками Хакурю?

По некоторым причинам технического характера я не имею возможности продемонстрировать вам запись с камер. Однако сам я просмотрел ее не менее семи раз, и теперь представляю вашему вниманию краткий отчет – что же _на самом деле_ происходило в ночь с восьмого на девятое сентября интересующего нас года.

Впрочем, начать лучше не с ночи, а с раннего вечера, который, собственно, и положил начало ночным событиям.

Итак, примерно в 20:00, когда уже начало темнеть, к джипу, оставленному во дворе гостиницы, вышел Хаккай-сан – якобы чтобы покормить питомца. (Заметим, что выбор места для ночлега был не случаен: гостиница на соседней улице предоставляет те же услуги практически за те же деньги, и при этом не вынуждает постояльцев оставлять животных на улице.) Хаккай-сан покормил Хакурю, погладил его по голове, а затем поднес дракончика к лицу и прошептал что-то ему на ухо. Один из недостатков камер новой модели – не слишком чувствительный микрофон, поэтому расслышать, что именно говорил Хаккай-сан, не представляется возможным. Однако он, несомненно, дал дракончику какие-то инструкции: Хакурю, выслушав его, кивнул, явно соглашаясь. Затем Хаккай-сан снова погладил дракончика по голове и опустил на землю, где Хакурю тут же превратился в джип (предположительно, потому, что так ему было теплее).

О чем же договорился с Хакурю Хаккай-сан? Вы узнаете, я обещаю! Сразу после рекламы…

 

… – Мы снова в студии, с вами программа «Тайная жизнь героев» и ее бессменный ведущий, ваш покорный слуга – Инкогнито.

Итак, дорогие телезрители, вы уже начали догадываться, что причиной ночного отсутствия Хакурю стали слова Хаккая-сан. Но не спешите с выводами! Благодаря моей своевременной уловке с камерами, вы получите уникальную возможность узнать все подробности этой головокружительной коллизии.

Не прошло и двадцати минут после ухода Хаккая-сан, когда на улицу выскользнул Годжо-сан. К тому времени стемнело практически полностью, по крайней мере, не очень качественная оптика камер не позволяла больше идентифицировать лица людей. Что, в случае с Годжо-сан, особой проблемой не являлось, так как, во-первых, длинные красные волосы служат неплохим ориентиром даже впотьмах, а во-вторых, только он умеет так цветисто материться, споткнувшись о собачью миску.

И здесь, друзья мои, сюжет начинает закручиваться! Потому что Годжо-сан, наклонившись куда-то в район передней дверцы, также принялся давать Хакурю указания! Вероятно, после столкновения с миской Годжо-сан пребывал не в самом лучшем расположении духа, поэтому говорил громче, чем, возможно, собирался. И таким образом мы, дорогие телезрители, получили возможность узнать, что… А, впрочем, не стану разрушать интригу – скоро вы все узнаете сами.

Стоит ли говорить, что на этом подготовительный этап не закончился? Ближе к десяти вечера к машине вышел Санзо-сама собственной персоной, чем поверг меня, преданного исследователя легендарной четверки, в трепет сладкого предвкушения – что-то будет! И я не ошибся, друзья мои, смею вас заверить.

Теперь вы, вероятно, предположите, что и Гоку-сан вслед за своими товарищами приходил пообщаться с дракончиком. Однако тут я вынужден вас разочаровать (или, напротив, обрадовать): Гоку-сан, увлеченный обедом, который плавно перетек в ужин, так и не вышел во двор этим вечером.

Дальнейшие события частично известны нам даже из официальных источников: как нетрудно догадаться, каждый из заговорщиков не спешил признаться в своей причастности. Поэтому когда Хаккай-сан в одиннадцатом часу вечера вышел во двор и не увидел Хакурю, вернулся в дом и сообщил об этом остальным, все члены команды Санзо выразили крайнюю степень беспокойства. Причем, если задуматься, не только у Гоку-сан это беспокойство было искренним.

Как мы вскоре узнаем, первую (по времени) встречу назначил Хакурю Годжо-сан. Таким образом, его попытка остановить Гоку-сан и Хаккая-сан, которые с готовностью бросились на поиски джипа, представляется нам вполне логичной. Годжо-сан воскликнул: «Эй, эй, куда вы в такой час?!» – и мы можем понять, почему: Годжо-сан, которому точно известно было, куда делся джип, не хотел, чтобы друзья путались под ногами.

Хаккай-сан, думается, напротив был весьма обеспокоен. Ибо ему было прекрасно известно, что до оговоренной ими встречи остается еще достаточно времени, и дракончику не было нужды покидать стоянку так рано. Вполне возможно, именно в этот момент Хаккай-сан догадался, что он нынче ночью – не единственный заговорщик. Так что последующие несколько часов Хаккай-сан всячески глумился над Годжо-сан и Гоку-сан, пытающимися найти (или имитировать поиски) Хакурю… то есть, простите, я имел в виду, что он весьма умело играл роль обеспокоенного хозяина джипа.

Что думал при этом Санзо-сама, мы оставим на ваше усмотрение, ибо невозмутимое лицо Санзо Хоши с равной вероятностью могло означать как лютую ярость по причине исчезновения транспортного средства, так и полную индифферентность к этому событию. Вероятнее всего, Санзо-сама просто не могло прийти в голову, что какой-то джип осмелится ослушаться его высочайшего повеления и не явиться на встречу. Следовательно, мы можем предположить, что Санзо-сама остался равнодушен к сообщению Хаккая-сан.

А дальше, дорогие телезрители, мы от подготовительной части переходим непосредственно к действию, к «экшену», если угодно. Увидимся после рекламы!

 

… – Мы снова в студии, с вами программа «Тайная жизнь героев» и мы переходим к самому интересному! Оставайтесь с нами!

Итак, дорогие телезрители, дальше события развивались стремительно.

Как нам известно из официальных источников, некоторое время все члены поисковой команды (за исключением Гоку-сан, который был _на самом деле_ обеспокоен) имитировали поиски. Через несколько часов они встретились, обменялись новостями – точнее, их отсутствием, – и снова разделились, на этот раз – до утра.

Как только Хаккай-сан и Гоку-сан удалились от гостиницы на достаточно расстояние, Годжо-сан, повертев головой, направился прямиком к придорожным зарослям. Мы можем утверждать все это со стопроцентной вероятностью, так как заросли находились непосредственно перед дверями гостиницы, в тридцати метрах, и именно там верный своему слову Хакурю (с моими камерами в шерстке) ожидал своего первого визитера.

Годжо-сан, приблизившись к зарослям вплотную, на всякий случай еще раз огляделся и шагнул вперед… Далее мы опустим значительный кусок текста, повествующий о неприязни Годжо-сан к нерадивым крестьянам, которые оставляют грабли где ни попадя, а также к их матерям, матерям их матерей и так вплоть до седьмого колена.

… В конце концов Годжо-сан выбрался из зарослей и направился к окраине, поминутно озираясь и прижимая Хакурю к груди. Дракончик вертел головой из стороны в сторону, отчего одна из трех камер чуть не улетела в канаву; в дальнейшем она была бесполезна, так как механизм поворота вышел из строя и снимал исключительно шею Хакурю.

За чертой города дракончик выскользнул из рук Годжо-сан, превратился в джип и нетерпеливо распахнул дверцу. Если Годжо-сан и подивился спешке, то мы-то с вами догадываемся о ее причине: буквально через пару часов джипу предстояло встретиться с Хаккаем-сан.

– Да я и не против, – сказал Годжо-сан, забираясь на сиденье. Теперь он говорил в полный голос, и микрофоны без проблем фиксировали его слова. – Раньше доедем – больше получим. Верно я говорю?

Хакурю пискнул что-то одобрительное и сорвался с места, отчего Годжо-сан чуть не подпалил себе нос вместо сигареты.

– Эй, полегче! – Вероятно, Годжо-сан стукнул по рулю, однако с полной уверенностью мы утверждать не можем: две оставшиеся камеры повернулись вперед, фиксируя деревья, камни и обалдевших от яркого света фар сусликов. – Я водить не умею, так ты этим и пользуешься, да?

Джип ничего не ответил, вероятно, был слишком увлечен дорогой.

– Вообще, конечно, спасибо тебе большое, и все такое. – Судя по голосу, Годжо-сан развалился на сиденье. Не думаю, впрочем, что при такой дороге и с такими посредственными амортизаторами ему на самом деле было удобно. Думается, Годжо-сан просто привык колотить понты… то есть, простите, я, конечно, имел в виду – «выглядеть уверенным в любой ситуации». – Наш поп еще тот жлобяра, чтоб ты знал. Хорошо хоть на сигареты дает. А на девочек? Я спрашиваю – где взять на девочек? Нет, что ты, не у тебя, конечно, спрашиваю. Это я так. Вопросы мирозданию. – Годжо-сан зевнул. – В общем, о себе надо заботиться самому, это точно.

Джип издал некий звук, могущий означать как одобрение, так и скепсис. Годжо-сан, по природе не склонный усложнять, предпочел услышать первое.

– Я знал, что ты меня поддержишь, кореш. Ты, наверное, и сам иногда думаешь: на хрена мне сдался этот Хаккай, гоняет как угорелый, не бережет меня, масло менять забывает…

Джип вильнул, подпрыгнул на кочке, чуть не вывалив Годжо-сан аккурат пятой точкой на песок.

– Понял! – Годжо-сан, судя по голосу, во-первых, действительно все понял, а во-вторых, больше не пытался развалиться на сиденье. – Хаккай лучше всех, вопросов не имею. Дальше едем тихо, угу?

Джип фыркнул в том смысле, что не возражает, и остаток пути действительно прошел мирно, без попыток выбросить пассажира из салона.

Через полчаса впереди показались огни соседнего городка, а еще через пять минут Годжо-сан обернулся на пороге игорного дома и сказал:

– Хакурю, ты же меня утром заберешь, правда? Ну, типа, я тебя всю ночь искал, и наконец нашел…

Звук, который джип издал перед тем, как умчаться, подняв тучу пыли, Годжо-сан предпочел истолковать как «да». Мы ведь помним, что Годжо-сан вообще не склонен усложнять.

Обратный путь занял у джипа гораздо меньше времени, так как ему не приходилось заботиться о сохранности зад… то есть, об удобстве пассажира. Поэтому на встречу с Хаккаем-сан Хакурю успел вовремя, о чем мы может судить хотя бы потому, что Хаккай-сан, когда джип подъехал, вовсе не выглядел обеспокоенным.

– Не можешь отказать товарищу? – Хаккай-сан усмехнулся. – Совсем себя измотал.

Хакурю, на минуту превратившись в дракончика, ткнулся мордой ему в ладонь, отчего все камеры временно ослепли.

– Ну, ладно. Поторопимся. – Хакурю снова превратился в джип и Хаккай-сан забрался на сиденье. – А потом тихонько возвращайся к гостинице и отдыхай, хорошо? Только постарайся не попадаться на глаза Гоку, он тебе выспаться не даст.

Хакурю пискнул что-то невразумительное, и Хаккай-сан, который отличался наблюдательностью и временами был не против усложнений, хмыкнул неодобрительно.

– Тебя погубит собственная доброта, Хакурю. А также неумение отказывать.

Хакурю, не сбавляя хода, пискнул что-то в том смысле, что «нет» можно было бы сказать и Хаккаю-сан, но на этот раз Хаккай-сан также оказался против усложнений.

Они неслись в темноте, фары огненными лезвиями полосовали ночь, и я был бы рад признать, что это выглядело чертовски красиво, если бы в тряске они чуть не потеряли мою вторую камеру.

Наконец вдали показалась опушка леса, и возле ближайшего ствола – хрупкая девичья фигурка. Слабая оптика, разумеется, не смогла бы ее засечь – но Хакурю радостно вперил обе фары в область ее декольте.

– Хакурю, – укорил его Хаккай-сан, изо всех сил стараясь казаться сердитым. – Кхм. Ну, не стоит так уж прямолинейно…

Хакурю фыркнул что-то в том смысле, что Хаккай-сан и сам не в глаза ей смотрит, но Хаккай-сан снова предпочел притвориться глухим.

– Доброй ночи, Яоне-сан. – Хаккай-сан поклонился. – Я рад, что вы согласились на эту прогулку. У вас не будет из-за меня проблем?

– Не должно быть, Хаккай-сан. – Девушка улыбнулась и пожала плечами. – У меня что-то вроде отпуска, а вы были так настойчивы…

– Надеюсь, моя настойчивость вас не оскорбила?

– Напротив, Хаккай-сан, я очень рада была вашему приглашению…

К великому сожалению женской половины аудитории, которая, полагаю, была бы рада проследить за дальнейшим развитием событий, в этот момент деликатный и скромный джип счел свое присутствие неуместным, и, напоследок щедро осветив фарами филейные части Яоне-сан, спешно удалился в сторону города. Изрядный кусок пути ему пришлось преодолеть в форме дракончика, стараясь не высовываться из высокой травы, потому что на полпути, чуть в стороне от дороги, обнаружился храпящий Гоку-сан, и наш благородный джип, разумеется, не стал тревожить его ревом мотора.

До рассвета оставалось не более часа, когда Хакурю, уже порядком измотанный, добрался до гостиницы. Его святейшество Санзо-сама ожидал у дверей, и выражение его лица, дорогие телезрители, могло бы означать крайнюю степень раздражения, если бы мы не были в курсе, что оно у него всегда такое. Санзо-сама молча плюхнулся на заднее сиденье, и джип, пробормотав что-то неразборчивое – я готов поклясться, из лексикона Годжо-сан! – снова вырулил на дорогу.

– Не ругайся, – буркнул Санзо-сама, и дальше молчал на протяжении всего пути.

На рассвете подъехали к холмам. Еще издали было заметно, что в долине у подножия что-то происходит: нагромождение предметов, скопление людей, шум, движение, голоса. «Что может понадобиться Санзо-сама в таком месте?» – недоумевал я, просматривая запись.

Джип остановился невдалеке от пестро одетой группы людей. Один из них, с лохматой черной бородой и в цветастой рубашке, заметил прибытие Санзо-сама и двинулся навстречу, приветственно подняв руку. Судя по всему, этот человек ожидал прибытия Санзо-сама, заключил я в недоумении. И, что самое удивительное, обычно неприветливый Санзо-сама с готовностью пожал руку бородатому, и даже, кажется, выдавил из себя намек на улыбку.

«Определенно, Санзо-сама заинтересован в этом человеке! – подумал я. – Но что же ему от него надо?»

Ответ на свой вопрос, дорогие телезрители, я получил буквально через десять минут. К тому моменту уж почти полностью рассвело, на съемочной площадке (а мы оказались именно там!) произошло шевеление, нужные люди заняли свои места и, наконец, симпатичная курносая блондиночка щелкнула перед носом у Санзо-сама кинохлопушкой с надписью «Jesus Christ Superstar, пробы» и чуть ниже «Gethsemane» (обе надписи я смог прочесть, только остановив запись и сильно увеличив кадр).

Дорогие мои телезрители! Это ли не сенсация – поющий Санзо-сама?! Увы, увы – кастинг он не прошел, и главную роль в известной рок-опере по какой-то нелепой случайности получил никому не известный Тед Нидли. Возможно, тут сыграло роль то, что Тед попадал во все ноты. Или дело было в том, что Тед не стал целиться в небо из револьвера, угрожая отцу небесному немедленной расправой, если «чаша сия его не минует». Как бы то ни было, Санзо-сама, лазающий по горам и завывающий, подобно кастрированному мартовскому коту… то есть, простите, я имел в виду, исполняющий арию, берущую за душу и другие части… кхм. В, общем, если не вдаваться в подробности, зрелище, представшее перед моими глазами, окупало и камеры (новинки, между прочим, стоят недешево), и мои скитания по следам команды Санзо. Признаюсь вам честно, дорогие телезрители – ха-ха, только между нами! – скромную поездку на Багамы в компании двух очаровательных блондинок я тоже успел себе вообразить. Нечасто удается заполучить столь компрометирующий… то есть, я хотел сказать, столь интересный материал для нашей программы.

Доставив Санзо-сама в гостиницу, самоотверженный джип успел съездить за Годжо-сан, затем притаился в зарослях, дождался возвращения Хаккая-сан и Гоку-сан. Затем, выждав еще с четверть часа, удостоверился, что вся четверка храпит, живописно разметавшись по комнате, и ввалился в окно, стараясь издавать как можно больше шума. К чести Гоку-сан, даже такому бесцеремонному вторжению Хакурю он искренне обрадовался.

Впрочем, все это вы знаете из официальных источников, а потому дальнейшее не представляет никакого интереса.

Ваш покорный слуга между тем еще несколько дней не мог незамеченным подобраться к Хакурю, чтобы снять с него камеры. Отчаянье подтолкнуло меня к опрометчивому шагу: когда мне, наконец, представился удобный случай, я на радостях забыл об осторожности, и, боюсь, позволил себя засечь. Я могу судить об этом с высокой степенью вероятности, потому что не далее, чем через двое суток, когда я, просмотрев запись как минимум семь раз, предавался сладостным мечтам о Багамах и блондинках, команда Санзо в полном составе ввалилась в мое скромное обиталище. Гоку-сан они оставили охранять вход, что представляется мне весьма разумным, ибо Гоку-сан не имел никакого понятия об описанных выше похождениях старших товарищей.

Признаться, я видел основную ценность пленки только в последнем сюжете с участием Санзо-сама, однако по неведомой мне причине Хаккай-сан отнесся столь же прохладно к демонстрации широкой публике второго сюжета – по его словам, подобное могло повредить репутации Яоне-сан. Что именно смутило Годжо-сан, для меня так и осталось загадкой – возможно, Санзо-сама, обнаружив, чем занимается член его группы по ночам, пришел в не вполне радужное расположения духа; это мне неведомо. Как бы то ни было, работали они весьма слаженно: пока Санзо-сама очень метко расстреливал мою аппаратуру, Хаккай-сан вежливо просил Годжо-сан, пинающего меня в бок тяжелым ботинком, не ругаться, потому что Гоку-сан у дверей все слышит.

К сожалению, после визита знаменитой четверки пленка восстановлению не подлежала. Таким образом, про Багамы мне – ха-ха! представьте себе – пришлось забыть. Однако я решил не отказывать себе в удовольствии поделиться с вами своим удивительным открытием. Как репортер, я считаю своим долгом нести истину зрителям, даже если эта истина способна замарать кристальную чистоту сложившегося образа. Люди – не святые, и как же приятно каждый раз в этом убеждаться, особенно когда речь идет о знаменитостях.

В завершение нашей программы, дорогие телезрители, я хотел бы узнать: есть ли среди вас представители местной власти? Что-то подсказывает мне, что после выхода в эфир жизнь моя больше не будет в безопасности, а сталкиваться с командой Санзо повторно я не хотел бы, поэтому я намереваюсь попросить защиты.

На этом у меня все, дорогие телезрители. С вами была программа «Тайная жизнь героев» и ее бессменный ведущий, Инкогнито. Надеюсь, не в последний раз…


End file.
